Je suis un monstre
by Naluu-Fairy-Tail
Summary: ATTENTION spoil à partir du chapitre 465. Natsu revient de son combat contre Zeref. Il a l'impression d'être un monstre et se sent mal. Lucy voit qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez son partenaire mais comment va-t-elle réagir ?


Je suis un monstre…

Happy en pleurs volait vers la base de commandement en portant son ami. Le pauvre petit exceed était tout chamboulé de ce qui venait de se passer avec le puissant mage noir, il ne pouvait croire la dure vérité que le mage noir avait révélée. Le principal concerné n'y croyais pas non plus. Alors comme ça il était le frère de Zeref... S'il voulait tuer Zeref alors il devait mourir lui aussi ? Non il ne pouvait et ne voulait surtout pas réaliser cette idée.

Qu'allait-il dire aux autres ? Ils sont ses amis, sa famille. Allait-il l'accepter? Il en doutait beaucoup. Son meilleur ami, Grey Fullbuster, avait juré de tuer END. Alors comment lui dire que ce démon qu'il haïssait tant n'était nul autre que lui. Cependant il n'y avait pas que lui dans cette histoire, il y avait Lucy… Mon Dieu Lucy, elle qui croyait que sa tendre mère était morte d'une maladie, avait toujours été affecté par la mort de cette dernière. Layla était la personne la plus importante dans son coeur et elle était morte par sa faute !

Comment pourrait-il encore la regarder dans les yeux. Elle allait le détester autant qu'il se dégoutait lui-même. Pourtant il ne pouvait supporter l'idée que sa belle constellationniste s'éloigne de lui.

Le chemin du retour lui parut aussi rapide qu'un claquement de doigts mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de penser à tous les malheurs qui avaient été fait au nom de END, en son propre nom. Car en y repensant, si la guilde avait été détruite l'an passé c'était de sa faute. Il était la cause de tant de tristesse...

Une première larme s'échappa de ses yeux, puis une autre suivit. Ces joues furent vite inondées de larmes. Quand enfin Happy le déposa sur la terre ferme, Natsu demanda à son petit ami bleu de garder ce terrible secret pour lui. Il n'avait pas le coeur à les voir tous le regarder avec des yeux emplis de haine. Ils s'essuyèrent leurs visages pour ne pas inquiéter les membres de la guilde et poussèrent la vieille porte en bois. Il y eut des visages et des voix étonnées. Beaucoup demandèrent si le combat contre Zeref était fini ou s'il n'avait rien pu faire comme le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Il leur expliqua que son pouvoir n'avait en fin de compte eu aucun effet sur Zeref et qu'ils avaient préféré rentrer à la guilde pour trouver un nouveau plan d'attaque.

Cela sonnait juste pour une bonne partie de la guilde mais pour d'autres cette histoire ne ressemblait tellement pas au mage de feu. Lucy, Grey et Erza qui s'étaient précipités dans le hall à l'entente du retour de Natsu s'échangèrent un regard médusé. L'exceed voulait se changer les idées et demanda alors ou était Wendy et Chalulu, qu'en au rose, il expliqua à ses amis qu'il était fatigué et qu'il voulait se reposer avant de reprendre les combats. Il sortit donc à peine quelques minute après son arrivée. Tous se regardèrent. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de bizarre avec Natsu, ils étaient tous inquiets. La jolie blonde se porta volontaire pour aller lui parler, personne ne s'y opposa, connaissant la relation très forte qui liait ses deux êtres (et qui parfois était très ambiguë), ils savaient tous que la seule personne capable d'aider leur amie n'était autre que Lucy.

La mage suivit son ami le plus discrètement possible. Elle voulait comprendre son comportement, elle voulait le soutenir, l'aider à sortir de cette terrible noirceur qui l'entourait. Il s'éloignait du QG de la guilde, ce qui, pensa-t-elle, n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée vu le contexte actuel. Petit à petit, même si la nuit tombait Lucy reconnu le chemin qu'il empruntait, il se rapprochait de sa maison. Elle ne savait pas s'il faisait exprès de l'ignorer ou s'il ne l'avait vraiment pas vu mais il rentra dans sa maison sans même un regard derrière lui. Elle se précipita avant qu'il ne ferme la porte, chez lui et ferma la porte elle-même, ce qui fit enfin ramener ses esprits au mage. Il se retourna rapidement prêt au combat, avant de baisser les poings voyant que ce n'était que son amie.

« —Dit moi ce qui ne va pas. Il parut étonné de ce soudain retournement de situation et ne pouvait la quitter du regard. Lucy prit une voix plus douce et fit un pas en avant.

— Tu es bizarre depuis ton retour et je sais, je sens que tu nous caches quelque chose. Alors s'il te plaît parle-moi.

— Je n'en ai pas envie Lucy, tu ferais mieux de rentrer à la guilde. C'est dangereux ici. Expliqua-t-il d'un ton las.

— Arrête, je n'ai pas peur alors n'essaye pas d'éluder ma question !

— J'essaye simplement de te protéger ! S'énerva Natsu.

— Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protège, je suis assez forte pour supporter ce que tu caches Natsu, arrête de me laisser de côté! s'écria-t-elle. La mage céleste ne pouvait plus tolérer le fait qu'il ne lui fasse pas confiance, qu'il l'abandonne aussi facilement qu'il avait pu le faire un an plus tôt.

— Je suis END, voilà tu es contente ?! »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amis. Lucy s'était crispée après ces paroles si surnaturelles. Natsu lui tournait le dos, il ne voulait pas voir le regard que son amie devait lui lancer, il n'en avait pas le courage. C'était trop dur pour lui de savoir qu'aujourd'hui en plus d'avoir perdu une part de lui-même il allait aussi perdre une partie de son coeur. Cependant, elle reprit son souffle, tout en se rapprochant encore de lui et dit d'une voix plus calme, plus douce.

« — Nastu ce n'est pas possible, END a été crée par Zeref il y a plus de 400 ans. Je sais pas qui t'a dit ça mais c'est un mensonge.

— Non Lucy, Zeref me l'a dit, il m'a tout expliqué. Je suis Ethérious Natsu Dragnir, le frère de Zeref Dragnir. J'ai été tué en même temps que mes parents par un dragon il y a de cela 400 ans. Mon frère m'a ramené à la vie et à cause de cela il est devenu le mage noir que nous connaissons. Pour battre Acnologia, Ignir et les autres dragons nous ont envoyés dans le futur grâce à Eclipse, qui a été ouverte par deux constellationnistes l'une dans le passé l'autre dans le présent. Nous sommes tous arrivés le 7 juillet 777. Natsu fit une pause il devait lui dire, elle le saurait un moment où à un autre et elle ne lui pardonnerait surement pas si elle le sait d'une autre personne.

— Luce, l'une… L'une des constellationniste qui a ouvert la porte dans le futur s'appelait Layla.

— Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Natsu? Lucy avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre ce qu'il essayait de lui dire.

— Tout… TOUT est de ma faute !

— Arrête ne dis pas ça…

— SI ! Si je ne serais pas mort, Zeref ne serait jamais devenu un mage noir.

— Natsu…

— Grey aurait encore ça famille.

— Natsu, stop…

— Erza n'aurait jamais été enlevé et torturé avec Jellal…

— S'il te plaît.

— Ta mère serait toujours en vie…

— Natsu ! »

La jolie blonde se jeta sur son ami, elle le sera fort dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait supporter davantage de reproche envers lui. Il ne pouvait pas savoir comment cela lui faisait du mal d'entendre toutes ces choses. Déjà qu'elle devait supporter le dur fait que lui, son meilleur ami, l'homme qu'elle chérissait le plus dans ce monde soit le démon le plus redoutable sur cette terre.

Les jambes de Natsu tremblaient violemment, si fortement qu'il s'effondra sur le sol accompagné par Lucy. Elle tenait sa tête serrée contre sa clavicule, sa peau nue laissait glisser les perles salées qui s'échappaient des yeux du mage. Lucy lui caressait les cheveux doucement pour l'aider à se calmer. Elle le berçait tranquillement au rythme de ses soubresauts. C'était étrange de le voir dans cet état, elle ne l'avait jamais vu si abattu si triste cela lui faisait mal au coeur et lui donnait envie de l'accompagner dans ses larmes mais elle se devait d'être forte pour lui comme il l'avait toujours fait pour elle.

Quand enfin il se calma, il releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de son amie. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant là-dedans même s'il pouvait voir la peur et la tristesse dans ces yeux. S'il avait bien une raison pour laquelle il ne pourrait jamais devenir un monstre c'était bien pour ces belles prunelles chocolatées. Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses joues et lui sourit.

« — Tout ira bien Natsu, je te le promets. Je serais toujours là pour toi, même si tu es END. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, on est tes amis, ta famille. Fairy Tail ne te laissera jamais tomber !

— Merci, mais je sais pas comment je vais leurs dires. Grey a juré de tuer END, comment il va réagir quand il va savoir que c'est moi ? Répondit Natsu, la voix tremblante.

— Il devra l'accepter, ce sera dur pour lui mais il ne pourrait jamais te faire de mal, Grey est ton ami. Le rassura-t-elle, tous en caressant l'une de ses joues avec son pouce. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant seulement sur ce simple geste.

— Lucy, il y a autre chose que je dois te dire. Tu sais, Zeref a créé les démons. Ce qui veut dire que si… Que s'il meurt, tous ses démons vont disparaitre avec lui. »

Il avait rouvert les yeux pour la regarder de nouveau dans les yeux. Il remarqua que sa respiration avait augmenté. Elle se releva vivement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour retenir le cri et les pleurs qui lui étaient monté à la tête. Il la regarda s'agiter dans tous les sens, elle avait l'air paniqué, de vilaines larmes revenant noyer ses si beaux yeux. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme cela, surtout quand c'était à cause de lui. Natsu ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'avait jamais su quoi faire quand elle était dans ce genre d'état. Il avait toujours réagi par instinct, parce qu'il n'avait jamais été bon pour réconforter les gens. Mais là c'était different, il ne pouvait pas la rassurer comme à son habitude car il ne savait même pas ce qui allait lui arriver. Il avait autant peur qu'elle, même s'il ne pourrait lui avouer car lui dire serait l'inquiéter encore plus. Elle se tourna vers lui, tremblante.

« — C'est impossible, je te laisserais pas mourir. Je te l'interdis ! On trouvera une solution mais je t'en supplie ne m'abandonne pas, pas une nouvelle fois. J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés ! »

Il la regarda étonné, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction. Son coeur rata un battement, une chaleur inhabituelle prit possession de son corps. Une sorte de pousser d'adrénaline monta en lui redonnant tous le courage qu'il avait perdu. Et tout ça c'était grâce à elle. C'était Lucy qui avait ce pouvoir de lui faire retrouver sa force. Il sourit légèrement et se releva à son tour pour combler en quelques pas l'espace qui les séparait. Elle entoura sa taille de ses bras et se colla de plus en plus au torse de Natsu. Elle rapprocha sa tête de la sienne. Le mage de feu passa une de ses mains dans le dos de sa belle et l'autre trouva refuge au niveau de son coup. Il la trouvait tellement belle. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de l'embrasser. Son coeur s'emballait cependant à entendre le coeur de sa Luce il n'était pas le seul.

« — Tu es tout ce que j'ai de plus cher dans ce monde, Natsu, je ne peux pas te perdre. Chuchota-t-elle. »

Il attirait ses lèvres plus près des siennes. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, leurs lèvres se collèrent délicatement. Natsu avait pris sa décision, il trouverait un moyen pour rester en vie. Pour elle et pour toute sa famille. Il survivrait pour ne plus la voir pleurer, pour continuer à être à ses côtés. Pour continuer à l'embrasser. Le dragon slayer écarta son visage du sien et lui souffla délicatement :

« — Je serais toujours là pour toi. »

 **FIN**

4


End file.
